1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch cabinet with a rack having vertical frame pieces coupled to a lower unit or an upper unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
In switch cabinets, electronic components or assemblies are secured. For the attachment of these parts, a mounting plate is used. The mounting plate is placed parallel to a rear wall of the switch cabinet and is fixed at the lower unit or the upper unit.
Such a switch cabinet is known, for example, from German Patent Reference DE 41 40 072 A1. For this purpose, flanges are molded onto the lower unit. The flanges extend in a direction of the depth of the switch cabinet and accommodate glide elements made of a synthetic material. The glide elements carry the mounting plate. The mounting plate may have components and be wired outside the switch cabinet. Subsequently, the mounting plate with its glide elements is passed through an open front of the switch cabinet and placed onto the flanges. On the flanges, the mounting plate is pushed into the interior of the rack frame until it reaches its mounting position. In order to use the interior of the switch cabinet for additional built-in elements as well, the mounting plate is positioned in the majority of applications directly in front of the rear wall of the switch cabinet. For making ready the mounting plate and the flanges on which the glide elements are guided, considerable output of parts and labor is required.